swichd
by drmona lord
Summary: what happens when the bleach ppl swich bodys find out some swareing mostly grimmjow
1. Chapter 1

Ok I don't think I'll get any revews or at least berly any I'm not very cofadent when it comes ta whriting storys in stead of what I ushaly whrite but oh well any of you that know me know I'm lazy and will try just about any thing also fair warning my spelling sucks so hear we go

**hollow talk**

_think_

normal talk

auther talk

disclamer I don't own bleach or any of it's ppl if I did you would know cuz ichi would have white and orange hair by now

chapter 1 it begins

ichi's pov

when I first woke up I felt off like some thing was whrong and low and behold I was right the roome I was in was not my own _where am I?_I wonderd as I lookd around the roome I was in, it had white clawd up walls a white bed a small white bathroom and even the floor was white with a few claw marks like some wild animal had been lockd in and tryd to escape.

After some time of looking around I decided to get up and take a shower and see where I was but when I stood up I noticed I was taller than befor but ignord it and starded tward the bathroom looking forward to a shower to calm my nervs.

Grimmjow's pov

as soon as I woke up from the few times I slept a fist was fermly planted on my face"what the fuckare you doing you pice of fucking shit" I said as I kickd the man who had so rudly atackd my befor I was even conshos enof ta block"why douse my son hate me so much"the goat faced man said befor scuying out of the room wich I noticed was not mine _I wonder were the fuck I am_ I thot to my self as I headed to the roome just out side this roome markd bathroom to take a realaxing shower.

Ichigo's pov

as I stripd for the shower I noticed that I hadent been wearing the cloas I wore to bed last night and also I had a hole were my stumic is saposd ta be but even tho I was now milldly freakd I still took a shower than went to brush my teeth thinking that it was just hichigo playing tricks on me again un till that is I lookd in the meror and found bright blue eyes and shocking blue hair with a jaw bone fragment on my cheak you can proby guse what I did next so I wont go into detail on that(he freakd out big time)

gimmjow's pov

I stripd not even caring that I wasn't wearing the same cloas that I was befor I went to sleep thats when I noticed the fackd my hollow hole was missing and so was the scar that korosaki had givin me the first time we met wich as you proby gused shockd me thats when I knew some thing was whrong not only was I shorter than normal but I was missing stuf and when I lookd in the meror every thing became clear I had orange hair and brow eyes"**hahaha you swichd with king and you didn't even know it until now man you are stupid hahaha"**a voice said, I lookd around to see were it had come from and found my anser a all white vershon of korosake was standing right behine me"who the fuck are you"I askd/yelld at the man, his gold eyes bore in to my brown ones as he said**"now now no need ta yell ya waunt ta wake king's sisters and cuz a panic dam and whats worse you dont even know who I am you are stupid"**I stared at him with a what the fuck look on my face and said in a suprsingly low voice "why the fuck should I care about korosaki's famly an of corse I don't know you I just met you"**"god now I'm startin ta miss king you even stupider than he is I'm his inner hollow hichigo sheroske luckly it's saturday so you have all day ta figure how you two swichd bodys"**he/hichigo said and then disaperd leaving me standing there like and idiot trying ta figure out what the fuck just happened.

Ok thats the first cappter the next one is about what happened so keep reading also I still don't know who all are gona swich bodys so give me some ideas if I like them I'll add them to the story so revew until next time bie bie


	2. halli and shero

Sadly I have not died yet but I'm getting there cuz like I think I said in the last chapter I'm leaving to go camping with my little sister and my little cousens are probly coming to(I have no cousens or sibilings older than me so I'm gona die) ok I'll be done with this rant after this

rose:thank sooo much for being one of the few that revew all my storys*hugs*ya hichi is going to have fun messing with grimm allso thanks for the ideas I'm put some of them in ta the story.

Jade there will be eather very little yaoi if any at all ok lets start

ichigos pov

I stared for a few more seconds befor a soft knock came from the door"grimmjow if you don't hury you'll get in even more truble for being late again and I don't wana listen to aizen preach longer than I have to"stark said with a yawn befor leaving grummbling some thing along the lines of waking me up so early this better be importand or some thing I didn't realy care but starded walking to the meeting like I asumed grimmjow would if it was him not me.

Grimmjows pov

I sat on ichigos bed and tryd to remember what exactly happened when some or thing came flying at me yelling some thing about being left at the mersy of ichigos sister yuzu I think her name was or some shit that I didn't realy waunt ta know any way I grabbd the thing by it's face and glared at the lion thing"ichigo your so crule to me bring back rukia nee chan and keep me away from your evil sisters"the thing sayd as I glared at it then thrue it into the waist bascet that was on the other side of ichigos deask than went back to thinking on what happened

_flash back_

_ichigo and I were fighting like always there were some other peple there to hallibell,that ice captan what was his name shero,no hituguya ya thats what it was that black chick yoru some thing the crazy shop keeper ulquiora the 11th captan the girly captan the pink haird miget nnoitora aizen the old man the big boobd chick ran or some thing gin ulquiora's crush hime and nel any way the crazy shop dude launchd some thing at every one and there was a bright light than evey thing whent black when I woke up I was hear._

End of grimms flash back

tosheros pov

I shifted in my sleep and sudenly I culden't breath paniking my eyes flashd oppen and my head flue back so I could breath when I sat up my chest felt hevyer than ushual so I lookd down I had boobs easly as big as my vice captans wich was no joke, when I took a better look at my self and surondings I realized that 1 I was a whoman 2 this was not my room 3 I had a number on my breast and a hollow hole between them _what in the name of captan yammamoto is going on_ I thot to my self as I got up and nearly fell flat on my face from boath the exra weight and the new hight wich I wasn't usd to yet but never the less all I waunted to do now was finde the nearest meror.

Hallibels pov

I had already woken up and realized that I was in the body of the small captan that nearly killd me but even tho I had realized this my senter of gravity was still off and I didn't know what to do other than look around and get used to my new surondings.

There done can you guse who all I'm gona swich?

Also if any one can help me I don't realy know much about hallibells personality or what the names of the espardas zanpaktor and r


	3. Chapter 3

A lot of talk concerning the destruction of accounts and stories is going around. I can't stop the destruction; but, I can stand against it. If accounts and stories continue to be destroyed, writers and readers alike will look to a more open place for their stories.

In all honesty, by deleting stories that are appropriately rated, and not notifying the authors as to their mistakes, you are not living up to your slogan "Unleash Your Imagination."

I ask the Advisers to stop the destruction, or at least give us a 'heads up' as to why a story or account is in the wrong, before things get blown out of proportion. It is not we, the subscribers, that will suffer the consequences, it is you the managers of the web site. Please consider what my friends and I in the M rated section are saying before deleting accounts and stories, because you are not the only story posting site around. All we really ask is you give us a valid reason as to why the story or account was or will be deleted.

To all those who are afraid of getting deleted, or not being able to read our stories, I'm pretty sure that a lot of people have Deviant Art accounts. If not, I suggest you get one to allow all of the people who adore, or will adore, your stories to continue to do so.

You can find me at Deviant Art as timcanpykitty12


End file.
